HAMR
The HAMR is a Light Machine Gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It has a fairly similar appearance to the SCAR-H. Unlocked at level 37, the HAMR functions similarly to the AN-94, firing 7 rounds at 937.5 RPM before dropping to 625 RPM during fully automatic fire. The trigger can be feathered, which allows the gun to fire its initial burst repeatedly. It's a medium damage LMG, killing in 3 bullets out to medium to long range, up to a maximum of 5 at longer distances. The iron sights are somewhat clear, but the excessive muzzle flash can hinder sustained accuracy, although a Suppressor will cut down on this. An optical attachment is recommended for capitalizing on its accurate long range fire. The Grip attachment may also help, as it increases the re-center speed, although the effects are relatively negligible. This weapon is best employed in a support role. It lacks the faster handling of lighter weapons, and the slow ADS means you'll want to be able to stay prepared for any enemies that enter your line of sight. The Quickdraw Handle can slightly decrease ADS time and make the HAMR more effective at closer ranges, although it is still most useful for locking down long sightlines and objectives. As of the 1/26 patch, all Light Machine Guns have a faster ADS time. Zombies The HAMR appears in Zombies. It is one of the more useful weapons, dealing massive damage, having a large magazine (125) and ammo reserve, and moderately fast reload time for a LMG. It becomes the "SLDG HAMR" when Pack-a-Punched and is one of the weapons that can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times to cycle through attachements. Possible attachments include an ACOG Scope, a Reflex Sight, and a Foregrip. Speed Cola and Double Tap Root Beer work hand in hand with each other in later rounds, as the Double Tap will allow you to obliterate zombies in the late 20's, and Speed Cola will allow you to reload faster to compensate for the faster fire rate. These two perks together make this gun one of the most effective zombie killers in the game. Gallery HAMR BOII.png|The HAMR in first person. HAMR Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the HAMR. HAMR Dive to Prone BOII.png|Diving with the HAMR. Trivia *There is a barcode on the side of the gun. *The name of the Pack-a-Punched HAMR is "SLDG HAMR", which sounds like "Sledge Hammer." *When reloading, the player will use a new magazine to discard the old one, similar to the FAL from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''and FAL OSW from Black Ops II. *There is an unusable bipod on the bottom of the HAMR. *SCAR M.ARS CAL. 7.62mm is written on the side of the gun. *It has its sling wrapped around the body, similar to the Commando from ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. *It is one of the three weapons in the Call of Duty series to have an impact on its fire rate with continuous fire, along with the AN-94 and the Pack-a-Punched B23R. Category:LMGs Category:Black Ops II Primary Weapons